No Rest for the Weary
by crematosis
Summary: Light returns home from his job late at night with a bad case of insomnia. But L has a rather interesting method of getting Light to sleep.


A/N: Ehehe, my first kinda serious story...so that means everyone has to be reasonably in character. Damn it...oh well, too late to back down now. Well, hopefully I didn't screw everything up. But let me know if I did.

Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing...oh wait...no, still nothing.

It was after midnight when Light finally arrived home. L was sitting at his computer, playing a game of chess online. He noted the slam of the front door and the sound of the refrigerator opening and concluded that Light was in a foul mood.

L padded into the kitchen and blinked in the sudden brightness. Light was stuffing a piece of garlic toast in his mouth as he muttered irritable to himself.

"Good-evening, Light-kun," L greeted his roommate/lover.

Light made a noise in the back of his throat and swallowed the bread. "I can't believe I had to stay so late! If it weren't for those idiots screwing up everything, I would have been home hours ago."

"Light-kun will be fine once he has some sleep," L said cheerfully, leading Light to their bedroom. "I recall that Light-kun is always irritable when he does not get sufficient sleep."

"Forget it L," Light muttered. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

L cocked his head to one side. "Oh? Light-kun has something to do tonight?"

"No," Light growled. "I'm just too tired to sleep."

L looked puzzled. "Light-kun is not making sense."

Light sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began pulling off his socks and shoes. "There's a difference between being tired and sleepy."

L crawled onto his side of the bed and curled his legs tightly against his body. He propped his head on his hands as he stared at Light expectantly

Light frowned. "Put on your pajamas, Ryuuzaki."

"I dislike them," L said simply. "I prefer to sleep in my clothes."

"No wonder they're so wrinkled," Light muttered. He changed into his pajamas, ignoring L's fascinated gaze following his every move.

Light settled into bed and closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. Light's eyes snapped open when he felt L rest his head on his stomach. "Get off, L," he growled. "I'm not in the mood."

L stared at Light with curious eyes. "Light-kun must tell me the difference between sleepy and tired," L pleaded.

Light groaned. "Okay, Ryuuzaki, I'll tell you. Being tired is when you're physically exhausted but not mentally exhausted. Your eyes hurt from being awake for so long, but you can't sleep no matter how badly you want to." Light growled irritably and socked his pillow.

"And what about sleepy?" L inquired.

Light rolled his eyes. "When you're sleepy, your eyes want to close on their own and you fall asleep, no matter how much you want to stay awake."

"I see," L said thoughtfully.

"Good. Now that you're satisfied, will you shut up so I can at least try to sleep?"

"I want Light-kun to get some sleep too," L said in a hurt tone.

Light sighed. "I know you do. It's just-I'm too tired to be nice."

L chuckled. "Now we see the real Light-kun, when he is too tired to put on his perfect act. Ah well, Light-kun is still my first love." He gently kissed Light-s cheek. "Now I shall assist your efforts to sleep."

"How do you plan on doing that? Light asked skeptically. "You can't even get yourself to sleep."

"Light-kun will just have to trust me and consent to being the uke for tonight."

"What?!" Light gasped.

"Calm down, Light-kun. I will not actually penetrate you." L attempted to placate his panicked lover.

Light clutched at the collar of L's shirt. "If you hurt me, you're dead," he hissed.

L gently pried off Light's fingers. "I will not injure Light-kun," he promised. He lovingly traced Light's cheekbones with his thumbs.

Light began to slowly relax. "Just what are you going to do, L?" he asked suspiciously.

L placed a finger on the tip of Light's nose. "Light-kun will find out soon enough. I will make sure that he enjoys himself."

Light sighed. "Fine, L. Whatever you want."

L cocked his head to one side. "Light-kun seems very distrusting. Perhaps something has happened to him?"

Light snorted. "I was raped some time ago, and it really hurt. I don't want to go through that again."

L gently placed a hand on Light's shoulder. "People who care for you can never truly hurt you."

Light snorted. "You don't believe that. You're suspicious of everyone."

"That is because while many people profess to be your friend, they are not truly loyal to you. It is very hard to find a true friend, Light-kun. If you are popular, many people wish to be associated with you, but they don't care for you as a person, just as a celebrity. But I believe Light-kun is a good person. He is no longer Kira so I feel safe with him." L laid his head on Light's chest and affectionately nuzzled up against him.

Light let out a low growl. "Enough with all the mushy stuff. If you want to be seme, you have to do it right. You of all people should know how to control your emotions."

L blinked and smiled softly. "Light-kun is rather peevish tonight."

L cautiously unbuttoned Light's pajama shirt and rested his head on Light's warm chest. L then lifted his head and gently placed both his hands flat on Light's chest and leaned forward to kiss his annoyed lover.

Light began to relent and responded to the kiss, feeling L's hands roam over his chest. With a slight hesitation, he finally allowed L's tongue access to his mouth.

L pulled away from the kiss as soon as he felt Light giving in. He smiled softly at Light's whine of displeasure. L turned his attention to Light's chest and with his tongue, began gently prodding Light's nipples.

Light let out a tiny sound of satisfaction and L continued tracing a trail down Light's stomach with his tongue, pleased with Light's surprised gasp as he dipped the tip of his tongue into Light's belly button.

L gently tugged at the waistband of Light's pants and immediately felt Light begin to tense. "Relax, Light-kun," L said firmly. "I have already informed you that I have no intention of hurting you."

L sighed and willed himself to relax.

L smiled brightly as he began toying with Light's pants again. "Does Light-kun know how fascinating the functions of zippers are?"

Light rolled his eyes. "You pick the strangest things to be fascinated about, Ryuuzaki."

"Ah, I shall show Light-kun what I mean," l said cheerfully. He pulled Light's zipper up and down several times until Light started squirming.

"Aagh-don't do that," Light whined. "You're making me feel….all weird. Like I want to strangle you and kiss you at the same time."

L smiled secretively and slipped off Raito's pants. He let his hands linger on Light's hips for a moment and then lovingly stroked the inside of Light's thighs.

Light whimpered and began to writhe under L. "Ah-damn it, Ryuuzaki. Stop teasing me."

"Raito-kun is very active tonight," L observed. "Perhaps he is making up for his lack of exercise earlier today."

"Damn you-oh god, that feels good!"

L grinned. "Raito-kun is a very good teacher. I am merely copying all the best techniques you use on me."

Light panted heavily, his eyes glassy with lust. "You're a quick learner, Ryuuzaki."

Light let out a choked cry and arched backwards as L experimentally poked his hand into Light's underwear. L chewed his thumb thoughtfully as he continued to fish around inside of Light's underwear.

"Aagh-Ryuuzaki!" Light pleaded.

"Be patient, Light-kun," L said cheerfully. "It will all be over soon."

"R-ryuuzaki," Light gasped. "Aagh-don't-mngh..."

"It's amazing how we lose our coherence when we are engaged in such behavior," L mused, gently slipping off Light's underwear.

"Ah-please, Ryuuzaki," Light whimpered. "Ngh-"

L settled himself next to Light and lowered his head between Light's thighs.

Light's eyes widened with surprise and his hips bucked upwards uncontrollably. But L was already prepared for this. He held Light's hips down with his arm and continued his work.

L was only slightly surprised at how much Light was enjoying himself. Light would not be a bad uke; he was certainly a very entertaining one. But of course, Light also hated not being in control, so it would never work out. It didn't matter as L enjoyed either role.

Light finally collapsed with a hoarse cry. L was left with a moutful of Light's semen. He frowned thoughtfully and padded into the kitchen, his mouth still full. He returned with several packets of sugar. He poured them into his mouth and swirled the liquid around before swallowing in front of Light.

Light rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be so weird?" he murmured, still panting for breath.

L shrugged and settled back onto the bed at Light's side. "It is in my nature, Raito-kun."

Light closed his eyes and put a hand across his face. "God, I'm exhausted." He yawned loudly and nestled into the bed.

"Would Light-kun like to clean up?"

"Ngh, I'll do it t'morra," Light mumbled, yawning again.

"Light-kun is too sleepy to clean himself?" L inquired politely.

Light opened one eye. "You planned this, didn't you?" he growled.

L grinned. "Light-kun accepted my help in allowing him to fall asleep. Light-kun did say that if he is sleepy, he can fall asleep but he cannot when he is tired."

"Bah, we'll talk about this some more in the morning," Light muttered. "But just so you know, I won't let you get away with this every time I can't sleep."

"That's perfectly understandable, Light-kun."

"Now shut up," Light growled. "I can't sleep with you talking so much."

L sighed. "Yes, Light-kun."


End file.
